SQUALO: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by MinjiRoxx
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the owner of a SQUALO unit! In order to completely utilize the functions of this noisy, hair flippin' swordsman, it is reccomended that you read this manual.


**SUPERBIA SQUALO: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You are now the owner of a SQUALO unit! In order to completely utilize the functions of this noisy, hair flippin' swordsman, it is reccomended that you read this manual.

* * *

><p><strong>Technical Specifications<strong>

**Name: **Superbia Squalo (will respond to names like 'Squalo-san', 'Squ-chan', 'Squ-ppi', 'Squ-Squ', baka-Squalo', 'Shark-face', 'Sharkie' and the like; his response most if the time, will be 'VOOOOOIIII')

**Age:**22

**Place of Manufacture**: Italy

**Height:**182cm

**Weight: **75kg

**Length: **Longer than his hair, nuff said.

**Your SUPERBIA SQUALO unit comes with the following accessories:**

7 Leather Varia Uniforms

A pair of Leather shoes

A sword attachable to his hand

A party suit (no two suits are the same in every units sold.. ;))

A pet shark

A brush

A Comb

A hair dryer

An electric fan

6 boxes of strepsils (for all that shouting)

**Removing your SUPERBIA SQUALO unit from his box**

Before you open the box, keep in mind that this unit is very dangerous. We propose two ways in luring him out of his box.

Let him smell the aroma of Sushi and say:"boy, shark sushi sure is good"

Shout:"YAMAMOTO QUITS ON BEING A SWORDSMAN AGAIN" or "YAMAMOTO IS IN DANGER" or "YAMAMOTO IS GOING TO ELOPE WITH GOKUDERA!"

The steps presented above will surely lure him out of his box but we cannot guarantee that there will be no bloodshed.

**Programming**  
>After you successfully take out your SQUALO unit, you will notice that it comes with a variety of dangerous yet amazing features:<p>

**Assasin: **This unit can kill anyone with a slash of his sword

**Shampoo Model and Hair Care expert: **ARE YOU BLIND? Can't you see how nice his hair is? IT'S SOFTER THAN MY HAIR! And my hair is really really soft..nuff said

**Shark Trainer: **Being a shark face himself, he can communicate with the sharks..and well, train them

**Shark Welfare Protector: **HE CAN'T HELP IT MAN! THESE SHARKS ARE ON FIRE.

**Steak Chef:**Well, with Xanxus' demand for steak, somebody in the Varia's gotta do it.

**Your SQUALO unit comes in the following modes:**

_Angry Tsundere Swordsman (default)_

_Just a Tsundere Swordsman (locked)_

_Sword Slashing Rage Tsundere(locked)_

_Naughty Tsundere Uke(locked)_

_Sharksfin Tsundere soup_

The _ Angry Tsundere Swordsman _mode is in default as it covers all of this unit's behaviour.

The _Just a Tsundere Swordsman_mode is locked due to the fact that he wont admit it.. It can only be activated when he sees a YAMAMOTO TAKESHI or a DINO CAVALLONE unit pass by.

Due to the insistent public demand, the _Sword Slashing Rage Tsundere_Mode has been added and can only be activated after locking him up with the XANXUS unit in a room..ALONE

_Naughty Tsundere Uke_ is a mode that can't normally be unlocked. It can only happen when The SQUALO unit is camping alone in the woods with the YAMAMOTO unit and are having a nice little chat.. and the... well... sparks fly ** -wink-**

Finally, the_ Sharksfin Tsundere soup _is a mode which only activated by only by the owner of the unit. This mode is unlocked when you take his pet fish, I mean SHARK and cook sharks fin soup with it. What will happen to you? Well, the only thing we can say is that he'll turn you to soup too.

**Relationships with other units****:**

**YAMAMOTO TAKESHI: **The SQUALO unit looks up to this guy after the RING CONFLICT event/contest where in he saw the swordfighing prowess of this unit. How ever, this unit gets into his nerves specially when he chooses baseball over swordfighting.

**XANXUS: **This is the SQUALO unit's boss. These two units together show a typical love-hate relationship, kinda, if you know what I mean. This is the only unit that can unlock the _Swordslashing Tsundere Mode_ . So if you want to unlock that mode, get this unit as well. Heck, get all the units from the VARIA line.

**DINO CAVALLONE:**This is the SQUALO unit's long time acquaintance. We know that there's something more than that but he won't admit it.

**Cleaning**  
>He dislikes being touched (or thats what he said) so he cleans himself up. He also cleans his pet sharl<p>

**Feeding**  
>He's fine with anything provided that the food served has no trace of shark in it.<p>

**Rest**  
>He doesn't sleep. That is probably the reason why he's so grumpy<p>

**Frequently asked questions**

**Q:**The Sword Slashing Tsundere Rage mode activated.. but I ship 80S what do I do?

**A:** Uhm.. nothing.. ITS XS..LEARN TO LOVE IT!.. or but another SQUALO unit

**Q:**I received a SQUALO unit, with a tail. Now he looks like a Manatee. What do I do?

**A:** CONGRATULATIONS! You have received the limited edition _SQUALO_™ mermaid unit! We know that he'll probably kill us for this.. but so what right? If you do not like it, please drop it into the sea and we'll give you a normal Squalo unit in 7-10 days.

**Troubleshooting**

**Problem:**He's gonna turn me into soup! WHAT DO I DO.

**Solution: **It is suggested that you swim into the deepest part of the Marianas Trench and never come back. But we're guessing that it won't help. Hmm.. I wonder if kimchi tastes good with you.

**Problem: **I accidentally stabbed his shark. Am I gonna die?

**Solution: **Yes, OR.. you'll turn into soup.

**End notes**  
>Under the <em>Varia<em>™ line, the SQUALO unit will bring you a lot of sleepless nights, just by his shouting. Other than that, this unit will also give you torn sofas, cutrains and table cloth because of his tsundere tendencies. But do not be discouraged, his Tsundere-ness will give you a whole lot of enjoyment just by watching him with specific units, so we suggest you buy these as well. Well the, enjoy your SQUALO unit and avoid becoming soup.

* * *

><p>Credits to Theresa Green-san for creating such a wonderful idea of a Manual for characters and for providing the format of the said manual.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: KHR is not mine.. If it was mine.. 5940 is cannon

so does this suck again or what?

REVIEW!


End file.
